The Legend of Spyro: How Much For Your Love?
by Draco Arc Nova
Summary: Spyro X Cynder .Spyro has a problem working up the courage to tell Cynder how he feels. What happens to Spyro when another dragon comes along and has Cynder?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The Legend of Spyro: How Much for Your Love?**

**Author's Note: **This story takes place two years after The Legend of Spyro Dawn of the Dragon. This story was created when I thought of making a romance story since my other ones all are war stories. So this is the second experimental romance book I'm writing. The first story that I made was called The Legend of Spyro Eternal Love. And no How Much For Your Love and Eternal Love are not connected.

**Disclaimer:** I own what is mine and I don't own what isn't mine.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Spyro and Cynder stood before a thirty-foot tall dark dragon. The evil dragon laughed and fired a beam of Convexity at the pair. The two young dragons dodged the attack and countered with their fire breath. The flames licked at the dragon that smiled and simply fired his own flames that overwhelmed the two younger dragon's fire. Cynder dived towards the dark dragon as Spyro held his attention by firing bolts of electricity at him. The dragon blocked the bolts and blasted Spyro with his electric breath, stunning him. Spyro collapsed to the ground, unable to move as the dark dragon approached. Cynder looked to Spyro and realized that she needed to stop the dragon. She stabbed her tail blade into the dragon's leg and the dragon roared as it swung its large hand at her. The hand crashed into her and knocked her to the side of the large platform above what was the mountain of Malefor that now was the volcano of Malefor. The dragon laughed and Spyro's eyes went wide with horror. He charged over to her and shook her yelling her name.

"Cynder!" he yelled, "Cynder wake up. Come on, I need you. Don't be dead, I…I love you."

Cynder didn't respond.

Spyro thought she was dead and turned to the dragon and yelled, "Malefor you wretched creature. I'll kill you for this and I swear it will not be fun for you."

Spyro's rage exploded creating an inferno inside of him. The anger and hate added fuel to that deadly blaze inside of him. Spyro lost control as his power skyrocketed. His eyes glowed with intense purple energy that spread over his entire body. The amount of energy that Spyro gained was too much and his body began to pulse with Convexitial energy. Cynder's body absorbed this extra energy allowing her to connect with Convexity, allowing her to use it. It woke her up and she looked at Spyro who was covered with the bright purple energy that intensely glowed and continued to grow brighter.

The energy that was over Spyro's body began to slowly expand creating a sphere of Convexitial energy around him. Spyro's body was now visible through the sphere. He opened his mouth and an ancient and powerful roar was unleashed, shaking the very mountains below them. Purple energy suddenly appeared in his mouth and Spyro unleashed the energy that threw itself forward, like of a spear. The energy struck Malefor and the beam ripped through him. Spyro held the beam allowing his rage to continued feeding him the power to kill the Dark Master. Spyro moved the beam so it would hit the Dark Master's black heart. The beam ate through the chest until it came to the area where the heart of a dragon was located and Spyro held it at this position.

The Dark Master's face changed to a face of disbelieve that he had been damaged so much. Spyro's face was one that showed that he hated the Dark Master with every ounce of his being and Spyro showed it by continuing to destroy the Dark Master with his massive amount of Convexitial energy.

Cynder noticed this change in Spyro ever since they had gotten out of the crystal that saved them from the destruction of the Well of Souls. She was worried by it, but didn't want to let Spyro catch onto her true feelings for him, yet. She was worried about what he might think of her feelings for him. They were great friends and she didn't want to ruin that, but she couldn't help the feelings that told her that he was the one. Hopefully, Spyro was the same way.

Spyro roared again, just as loud as last time and as he did seven dragons made of Convexitial energy flew out from him and ripped through the Dark Master's body, breaking it. The great darkness known as Malefor fell. The source of the shadows in the Dragon Realms ended and the first purple dragon was defeated by his own kin.

Spyro's rage died down and the Convexity energy followed. Cynder looked at Spyro and Spyro turned around and looked her straight in the eyes.

She walked over to him and said, "Thank you," as she gave him a hug.

Spyro returned the embrace and said, "You're welcome."

Light returned to the land and the corruption of Malefor's darkness disappeared; bringing back the land that was familiar to them.


	2. Chapter 2: A Time of Peace

Chapter 2: A Time of Peace Chapter 2: A Time of Peace

Exactly two years later Spyro and Cynder were called to the temple for a special meeting with the Guardians. They arrived and Ignitus was the first of the Guardians to be there. He welcomed the two young dragons and the three other Guardians made their way into the room at different times.

Once they were all present Ignitus said, "Well young dragons. Do you know why we have called you here today?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other to see if either had an idea, but neither did and they both shook their heads.

Ignitus smiled replying, "Exactly two years ago you saved the Realms from Malefor."

They both looked back at each other with surprise. They had not noticed the time pass so quickly and hardly remembered Malefor, which they would prefer not to remember.

"We just wanted to thank you for the hard work that both of you did in the past years," Ignitus said.

They were dismissed and they exited the temple.

Once they were outside the temple Spyro stopped Cynder and asked, "Um…Cynder can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she replied.

"I…was wondering…" Spyro stopped unsure if he could follow through. He was so nervous he wasn't sure how to tell her how he felt and Cynder probably could tell. He quickly came up with something else since he obviously wasn't ready.

Cynder looked at him and thought, "Should I tell him how I feel about him or should I let him finish? We have been hanging out for the last two years he surely must have some feelings for me at this point."

"If…you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" Spyro asked.

Cynder was almost disappointed since she thought he was going to tell her how he felt for her. She smiled to cover her disappointment and said, "I'd love to."

Spyro said goodbye and flew to his cave nearby and cursed himself for being such a coward. He landed and ran into his friend Flame.

"Hey, Spyro," Flame greeted, "So did you ask her out yet?"

"Sort of," Spyro said.

"What did you say to her?" asked Flame not believing him.

"I asked her if she wanted to hang out tomorrow," Spyro replied.

"Spyro, Spyro, Spyro," Flame said shaking his head, "Spyro you need to tell her how you feel."

"I know," Spyro said, "It's just so hard for me. I don't want to ruin our friendship encase she doesn't like me that way."

"Spyro," Flame said, "How much do you care about her?"

"I would give my life for her," Spyro replied.

"And do you think she feels the same for you?" asked Flame.

"I hope," Spyro answered.

"That was a yes or no question not a "I hope" question," Flame said, "Does she?"

"I think so," Spyro replied.

"So then just tell her," he said, "How are you ever going to find out unless you ask. Look at me for an example. I asked Ember out even though she was crazy about you and here I am with her now."

"Thanks," Spyro said as he fell onto his bed and fell asleep.

Cynder was walking around the area enjoying the weather. She was troubled though by Spyro. She knew that he liked her and she was hoping that he would have asked her.

She continued walking as she thought about him. "We have been hanging out with each other on adventures for several years and were even trapped in a crystal next to each other for three years. Why has he not asked me yet?"

A black dragon who was probably a year older then Cynder, strong and large, was walking down the same path and saw her and admired her beauty. He casually continued down the path until he came to Cynder.

He stopped and asked, "What is a beautiful dragoness like yourself walking alone?"

"Just passing the time," Cynder replied hoping to end the dragon's interest.

"Are you seeing anyone at this time?" the black dragon asked.

"Not currently, but soon to change," Cynder answered.

"Most definitely," the dragon said, "How could anyone ignore such beauty?"

Cynder began to walk away and she thought to herself, "I might be able to get Spyro to ask me out if I tell him about this and that I might except his offer."

She turned around and said, "Perhaps tomorrow we can talk."

"Will do beautiful," the black dragon replied as he watched Cynder walk away.

Ember came to Spyro and Flame's cave. She entered and Flame greeted her with a loving embrace and a kiss.

"Hi," Ember said.

"Hello," Flame returned.

They went into the cave and sat down.

"Hi Spyro," Ember said.

"Hey Ember," Spyro answered.

"So did you ask her?" Ember asked.

Spyro looked at Flame who shrugged and Spyro lowered his head and shook it, "No I got too nervous."

"Oh," Ember replied, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Spyro replied, "I just don't get it. I can stand up and fight the ultimate evil, but yet I can't tell the dragon I love how I feel for her."

"It's hard for everyone Spyro," Flame said.

Spyro knew it was true, but it didn't solve his problem.

"What if I back down again tomorrow?" he asked them.

"Just think of it as the last time you will ever see her again," Flame suggested.

"If you need any help we'll be in the back of the cave hiding in the study," Ember said.

"Thanks," Spyro replied.

The sun vanished and night enveloped the land and all were resting easy, everyone but Spyro, who was worried sick at what might happen tomorrow.

The night passed and Cynder woke up and went outside, heading towards Spyro's cave. She hoped that this would be the day that she had been waiting for since she was with him at the Well of Souls. She hoped that she wouldn't have to put her plan into action, but if it were necessary she would do so.

A short time later she arrived at the Spyro's cave and entered. Spyro was organizing some books deeper in the cave and heard Cynder say, "Hello?"

He quickly dropped the books and made his way back to the front of the cave. Spyro greeted her and he offered her a seat. He sat down across from her and he took a deep breath.

"Cynder, I…" Spyro started, "I wanted to hang out with you because I was unable to…to…thank you two years ago when you saved me from the Dark Master."

Flame and Ember rolled their eyes and whispered to each other about what he just did from their hiding spots.

Flame whispered, "Oh God he is hopeless."

Ember smacked him and said, "He's just nervous."

"I'm sorry that you were hurt though by him because of me," Spyro said trying to think of a way he could tell her how he felt, "It really pushed me to the limit of my mind and allowed me to destroy him and…and I thank you. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome Spyro," Cynder replied, "I was glad that I could help. I did notice something though during that. You seemed so lost to the rage and power of Convexity and that made me worry about what was going to happen to you."

Flame looked at Ember and whispered, "She's catching onto the fact that Spyro wants to be with her, but he is too nervous to ask."

"Oh no," Ember whispered back shaking her head, "It is going to be so awkward for them now."

"Spyro you have thrown yourself into one hell of a hole," Flame mused.

"Oh Spyro I met this dragon in town last night. He was a nice dragon and was very charming. I kind of liked that and he wanted to take me out to eat tonight. Do you thing I should accept or not?" Cynder said, putting her plan into action.

Spyro didn't know how to reply and Flame closed his eyes and whispered, "Oh Cynder why? Why did you have to do that? He's not going to ask you now."

"What?" Ember asked.

"Spyro is very nervous as it is and now he has to compete with another dragon for Cynder. I doubt that he will have the courage to ask now," Flame said.

"Um…I…think that you…um…should do what you feel is best, since I haven't seen him yet," Spyro replied.

"Ok," Cynder said, "I'll have to introduce him to you. He seems like a nice guy."

"I will look forward to that," Spyro said.

"Speaking of that I probably should head home and get ready," Cynder said standing up to leave.

"Wait Cynder," Spyro said standing up quickly, "I…I hope you have a good time tonight."

"Thanks Spyro," she said giving him a hug and then left.

Spyro sat down and let his head fall into his hands and he began to cry. Flame and Ember came out of hiding and they looked at Spyro.

Flame was first to speak and said, "Spyro it's not over. She never said that she was going out with him, she just said…"

"I know what she said," Spyro yelled.

He left the cave and could still see Cynder who was growing smaller at a slow rate. Spyro took off and flew to opposite direction into the mountains.

Flame yelled, "Spyro!"

Ember held him and said, "Let him go Flame. He needs some alone time to sort things out."

Cynder turned as she heard someone yell Spyro's name. She turned around to see a dragon fly towards the mountains at a fast speed. She had purposely flown slowly so Spyro could catch up if he wanted to. She turned back towards the direction she was flying and picked up her speed.


	3. Chapter 3: Cephas

Chapter 3: Cephas Chapter 3: Cephas

Spyro had been flying for two hours into the mountains and had told no one where he was. He landed and fell into a heap of snow and began to think about Cynder.

"Damn me," Spyro said to himself, "Damn me for being so cowardly. How hard can it be to ask her how she feels about you Spyro? The best thing in your life could be lost forever now."

That thought enraged him and he felt his rage grow. He should go and kill the dragon that Cynder was talking about. These thoughts added to his rage, which began to control him. Spyro began to call the elements to him.

First storm clouds started to appear and spiraled above Spyro creating a hole directly above him. Next snow started to fall and soon became ice balls. The earth started to crack around him and splintered. The cracks spread through the mountain and off into the surrounding land causing earthquakes as they sped along. Then came fire that erupted from the mountain he was on. The flames shot high into the air, hundreds of feet straight up, visible for miles around. Lastly a burst of Convexity exploded from him leveling the immediate land around him. Spyro looked around at the power he had as several mountains near him exploded with fire and then shattered with his earth powers. The winds and rate of ice balls falling increased and soon lightning bolts joined striking the area at random points. The burst of Convexity focused into a large beam that shot into the air.

An hour earlier, Cynder met up with the dragon she met yesterday. He greeted her more casually, but still complemented her. She thanked him and introduced herself.

"My name is Cynder," she said.

The dragon was taken back by the name and asked, "The Cynder that assisted in the Dark Master's fall?"

"Yes," she replied.

"It is a great honor to meet you Cynder," the dragon said, "My name is Cephas."

"I'm glad to meet you Cephas," Cynder replied, "Now should we get dinner?"

"I think that would be splendid," Cephas said walking next to her.

At the same time Cynder and Cephas were going to eat the four Guardians were on the balcony. They watched the mountains intently, trying to figure what was happening. Dark storm clouds had rolled over the land and lightning began to light up the sky. After a short time snow fell and then became hail. Fire randomly exploded into the sky inside the mountain range, which was visible to the Guardians. A minute later an earthquake came, cracking the earth near the temple.

Ignitus looked at the other Guardians and said, "I hope this is not what I think it means."

He quickly ran into the temple and looked into the Pool of Visions.

Terrador followed him and asked, "What is it Ignitus?"

"This is a sign of either the Dark Master's return or of the creation of a new Dark Master," Ignitus explained.

"Ignitus! Terrador! Come quickly!" shouted Volteer.

The two Guardians ran back to the balcony and looked up at the sky above the mountains and saw a beam of Convexity. Their eyes where filled with horror and they knew what this meant.

"Where is Spyro?" Ignitus asked.

"No one is sure at the moment Ignitus," Cyril answered.

"May the Ancestors protect use from this new evil that has risen," Ignitus said.

At the time of the earthquake, Cynder and Cephas were finished eating.

"Well that was great," Cephas said leaning back in his chair a bit.

Cynder had to agree the restaurant, the food, and the talk was quite enjoyable for her. She hated to admit it, but she thought this guy was pretty capable to be with her, but nowhere near as capable as Spyro was. But Cephas would serve his purpose for the time being.

The earthquake came through and hit the restaurant they were in and the building took quite a beating. The roof collapsed in and Cynder dived out of the window they were next to. Cephas looked up at a piece of the ceiling that was about to fall.

Cynder saw him stand there and yelled, "Cephas, come on!"

Cephas just smiled, closed his fist, and punched the ceiling piece, breaking it into hundreds of smaller rocks that flew everywhere.

He then stepped out of the building and Cynder asked, "Why did you stay in there?"

"Perhaps to show off how strong I am," Cephas said in a humorous way.

Cynder rolled her eyes and Cephas laughed.

Suddenly a bright purple beam of energy shot up into the sky on the horizon. Cephas' eyes were wide for an unknown reason, almost as if he was trying to remember the beam of energy. Cynder's eyes were also wide, but not for the same reason. She knew that something must have happened to Spyro and she turned to Cephas.

"I have leave I'm sorry," Cynder said, "I'll see you around?"

"Yea…yeah, sure," Cephas said still locked onto the beam.

Cynder took off and quickly flew towards the beam.

An hour later, Spyro was using the different elements in the most destructive ways possible. The ground was crisscrossed with cracks and fissures. Spyro glared at a mountain about half a mile away. The intensity and the focus of his energy caused the mountain to crumble into dust.

Large icicles began to fall from the sky, splitting the ground as they shattered on contact. The Spyro put more into the unnatural weather and the clouds grew darker and the rate of falling ice was greatly increased.

Lightning was more frequent and struck the ground, causing the rocks and ground to explode, pummeling the landscape with rock debris. Lightning began to flow through the very rocks of the mountains. Purple currents of electricity dashed across the rock faces and continued traveling to the top of the mountains and connected with the lightning from the sky followed by the loud booms of thunder.

Flames erupted from every possible way in the mountains. Any crack, fissure, hole, cave, or craves now became a flamethrower. The immense heat that came off from the infernos was great enough to cause some of the deadly icicles to melt in mid air.

All of these elements were completely under the control of Spyro. As the four other elements increased in power so did Spyro's most potent force, Convexity. The beam that shot out of him increased in diameter and small waves of the destructive energy were thrown onto the landscape, passing right through them as if they didn't even exist.

Spyro growled deeply making the earth below rubble. He continued his rampage only increasing the destruction of the land around him.

Cynder was advancing towards Spyro, but was hindered by the storm. Nevertheless she pushed on, knowing that Spyro's life could be lost if she didn't hurry to find him. Luckily she had the beam of Convexity to guide her.

"Who ever Spyro is fighting he sure is powerful to be able to stand up to this," Cynder thought.

She pressed on determined to find her friend thinking that he was need of some assistance from some new evil. Little did she know that that evil was the dragon she cared for the most.

"Ignitus what options do we have?" asked Volteer.

"Spyro must return to the light or be killed to prevent another series of events like the Dark Master's," Ignitus shared, "Hopefully Spyro's friends can help him stay in the light and not fade out like Malefor did thousands of years ago."

Cynder found Spyro and was utterly horrified to see him acting the way he was. He destroyed everything around him in pure rage. Cynder could only wonder what has caused him to do such a thing.

"Spyro!" she shouted as loud as she could.

Spyro paid no heed and continued on his hell-bent rampage.

"Spyro!" she shouted again.

This time Spyro seemed to hear it and looked towards her with glowing purple eyes saying, "Go back to the village Cynder, it's not safe for you here."

"Nowhere is safe at the moment," Cynder replied, "Your power is beyond your understanding. It is damaging the village as we speak and it almost killed me!"

"What?" Spyro roared, "That is impossible. I made sure I was far enough away so that I didn't harm the village."

"Like I said your powers are beyond your control and understanding," Cynder said, "You are endangering everyone you know, you are putting everyone you care about in harms way."

Spyro stopped his rampage and the elements around him seemed to lessen as he realized how dangerous he was. He stopped completely and the natural weather came back and Spyro returned to his normal self.

He collapsed onto the hard rocky outcrop that once was covered with snow. The small outcrop should have been destroyed, but Spyro was able to keep it intact with his earth powers. Cynder landed next to him and helped him to his feet. Tears rolled down his face as he looked at Cynder.

He shook his head and asked, "What is happening to me Cynder?"

Cynder held him in a comforting embrace and replied, "You just have a lot on your mind."

She guessed the real reason though. Males weren't the hardest to read, she found that out mostly from Ember, her close friend.

"Let's head back home," Cynder suggested. Spyro nodded and they left the site of great destruction for the place of great comfort. Home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Comfort of Friends

**Wow, I was shocked to see how many people viewed chapter 3. I have never seen a number that high on this site with my works before. Thank you. I also thank those again who have reviewed and favorited this story.**

Chapter 4: The Comfort of Friends

An hour later Spyro and Cynder arrived back at Spyro's cave. They entered and were quickly greeted by Flame and Ember. Spyro went to bed and was out in a matter of minutes. Once they all were certain he was asleep, they sat down and talked.

"So what happened?" asked Flame.

"I found him destroying the land around him with all his powers," Cynder replied, "He was so enraged I though he was a completely different dragon."

"I know why that is," Flame said.

"Why?" asked Cynder.

"Because you had to tell him that you were going to see another dragon," Flame said sharply, "He worked up as much courage as he could last night and you completely destroyed that courage with that one question."

"Flame, it's not her fault," Ember quickly said.

"I had no idea that it would effect him in that way," Cynder admitted, "I was hoping that it would push Spyro to ask."

"Cynder how much do you care for him?" asked Flame softly.

"I would do anything for him," Cynder replied with all seriousness, "He was there when no one else was and that's why I have come to love him. He is still there for me when I need him and I'm there whenever he needs me."

"Then will you dump this other dragon so Spyro can ask you the question you want to hear?" asked Flame in a begging manner.

"Give me a day or two and I will," Cynder replied, "You can't just drop someone like that unless you have a good reason."

"Isn't the fact that Spyro loves you good enough?" asked Ember.

"Not yet," Cynder responded, "He didn't say anything about how he feels so it would be unusual to dump Cephas and wait for a week or however long it takes for Spyro to ask me, but don't worry I have something planned for this."

"Just don't set Spyro off again," Flame warned, "Do you want to stay around here for a week or so? It might help Spyro work up the courage if he saw you more often."

"Sure," Cynder replied, "Thank you."

Flame got out the guest bed and let Cynder us it. Flame and Ember got into their bed and the three quickly fell asleep.

Spyro was having a strange vision, like the ones he had during the time of the Night of Eternal Darkness.

His dream started back over the volcano of Malefor fighting the Dark Master. He relived the entire event, but the dream slowed on the moment Cynder was knocked unconscious by the Dark Master.

"I…I love you," Spyro heard.

That line echoed through his head for what seemed entirety.

Suddenly a dark voice interrupted, "I have her now Spyro."

"What?" he asked.

"Cynder, your love is now mine, soon she will completely be mine once again and I will then have you as well. The two greatest dragons of the Realms will be under my control."

"No, we would never give into you," Spyro shouted.

"It is already happening since have failed to act to win her over," the voice said, "You will lose the most important thing in your pitiful life."

"NO!" Spyro shouted.

He woke up and was covered in sweat, breathing heavily. He sat up and walked outside of the cave.

Cynder had woken up from Spyro and followed him outside. She saw him sitting outside on the edge of the cliff about ten feet from the cave entrance. She sat down next to him and saw that he was staring out on the quiet and dark landscape below.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Spyro is everything ok?"

Spyro turned towards her and gave a weak smile before turning back to the landscape answering, "Yeah, it was just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I saw the battle two years ago against Malefor and it stopped on the point when you were knocked aside by him. It then went to the Dark Master who began to taunt me and told me that both of us will be under his control soon because of some action in which I have failed to act upon," Spyro explained.

"What was that action?" asked Cynder curiously.

"I…I don't know," Spyro replied.

"Well I'm always here for you Spyro," Cynder told him, "If you need anything just tell me."

They both went back inside and Spyro's mood improved a little. Both fell asleep quickly and didn't stir until the morning's rays fell upon them.

Flame and Ember woke up first and left to go get breakfast, leaving Spyro and Cynder to rest. Cynder woke up a short time after and looked around for Flame and Ember. She couldn't find them and thought they were probably going to get something to eat. She was about to leave and get some food when she realized that Spyro was still asleep. She decided to wait for him. She sat down next to him on the bed looked down at him noticing how peaceful he looked in his sleep.

She stroked the back of his head and asked quietly, "Why have you not asked yet? I love you Spyro, but I'm not sure how long I will be able to hold out without you with me."

She stopped and went towards the back of the cave where the study was. She looked through several books seeing what books Spyro read.

An hour later Spyro woke up and found no one in the cave. He got up and looked outside at the rising sun.

Cynder came up from behind and asked, "What are you looking at?"

Spyro turned around, startled a bit since he thought he was alone. In truth he didn't mind that Cynder was here. He seemed more relaxed and peaceful when around her, except when he was trying to tell her how he felt for her, but still he enjoyed spending time with her.

"Just the sunrise," Spyro returned.

"You like watching the sunrise?" Cynder asked curiously.

"And sunsets," Spyro replied, "They help me relax."

"I'm the same way," Cynder quickly responded with excitement.

"Really?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah," Cynder replied.

"We should go and watch one some time," Spyro suggested.

Cynder was shocked that he said something like that. It was the closest thing that he had said that hinted at his feelings for her.

Spyro realized what he just did and became uncertain. "What do I follow up with now?" he thought.

"I'd like that," she said with a smile.

"Did you eat yet?" Spyro asked.

"No," Cynder replied, "I was going to wait for you."

"Did you want to go find some food then?" Spyro asked.

"Sure," Cynder said.

They both left in search of their breakfast.

Flame and Ember had just finished their meal and were talking about recent events. They were somewhat doubtful of Cynder's plans though.

"I hope this whole thing blows over soon," Flame said.

"Yeah," Ember agreed, "Once Spyro asks her it will soon be over."

"I hope so or we will never see the end of this," Flame replied.

"You need to start looking on the on the positive side more often," Ember said.

"What?" Flame asked, "I look on the positive side a lot."

"How so?" Ember questioned.

"I have you and I'm alive," Flame answered.

Ember laughed and shook her head, "Fine, you are at times."

"I think we should head back just encase Spyro ends up doing something," Flame said.

"Ok," Ember replied, "You're probably right about that."

Spyro and Cynder were already gone though and off finding some food when Flame and Ember arrived at their cave.

Spyro and Cynder had caught two large sheep and devoured them quickly. They were near a lake so they got a drink and sat on its shores talking about whatever came to their minds.

"So Spyro I was wondering if you would like to meet Cephas?" asked Cynder.

"Who?" asked Spyro.

"Cephas," Cynder repeated, "The dragon I was talking to you about yesterday."

"Oh," Spyro said.

"Come on," Cynder said standing up, pulling Spyro to his feet, "You'll like him. He is a fan of what we did you know."

"Ok," Spyro replied hesitantly.

Cynder took off leading Spyro to Cephas' cave.

At the temple the Guardians were going over the events of last night. Ignitus was looking into the Pool of Visions trying to find the answers they desperately needed.

"I have something," Ignitus announced, "There is good news and bad news though."

"Good news first old chap," Cyril said.

"Goods news is that Spyro is not going to repeat the steps of the Dark Master unless something tragic happens to him," Ignitus shared, "The bad news is that Malefor is still alive. The destruction Spyro caused allowed us to look into the possibility of his return and because of that he have found out he is indeed among us in the village. He seems to be biding his time since he was been extremely weakened by his defeat. The only question left is where is he and how can he return from the dead?"

"This is indeed most unfortunate, but as long as he is weakened we still have the chance to destroy him," Terrador replied.

"Malefor will probably be trying to get back at Spyro and Cynder for what they did so it would be best to watch for anyone that is showing an interest in either of them," Ignitus explained, "My the Ancestors protect us in this time of hidden crisis."

**Thanks again for reading and next week I'll have the next chapter up.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Problems

Chapter 5: New Problems Chapter 5: New Problems

Cynder and Spyro had reached Cephas' cave and Cynder knocked on the side of the cave and asked, "Hello? Cephas?"

Something moved inside and things could be heard as they were knocked to the floor and suddenly a black dragon about a half-foot taller than Spyro came out.

"The beautiful Cynder has returned to see me," he exclaimed.

Spyro felt he temper flare, but he kept it in check remembering what happened last time.

"This is my friend Spyro," Cynder introduced.

"The Spyro that destroyed the Dark Master?" Cephas asked.

"Yes," Spyro replied simply.

"I…I'm so honored to have to two greatest dragons in the Realms standing before me," Cephas said, "How did he die?"

Cynder began to retell the events and Spyro felt a flood of bad memories well up in his mind. He closed his eyes hoping to dull the memories, but it failed.

Cynder came to the part when she distracted the Dark Master and Spyro couldn't take it anymore. He quickly turned and left the cave and went outside.

Cynder noticed and said, "Excuse us for a second."

She walked outside and found Spyro twenty feet to the right of the cave entrance.

She ran over to him and asked, "Spyro what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Spyro replied.

"I have known you too long to believe that. I know something is troubling you," she argued.

"It's mostly him. Malefor seems to be mocking me. I know he's dead, but his spirit seems to be alive still. I sense that he is near, too near for comfort," Spyro replied.

"Spyro," Cynder said putting a hand on his shoulder, "If he has returned we can defeat him again, just like last time."

"No I would never repeat the actions or the events that took place that day," Spyro cried out, "It wouldn't be worth it."

"What do mean it wouldn't be worth it?" Cynder asked in disbelief, "The Realms would be saved and at peace. Isn't that of any worth to you?"

"Not if you're gone," Spyro said weakly.

Cynder recoiled at the answer. She knew Spyro liked her, but she wasn't sure how much. That last sentence though showed her. She meant more than anything to him, even more than life itself.

"What?" Cynder asked.

"When you were attack by the Dark Master and knocked unconscious, it enraged me seeing someone so important to me get hurt like that, which then led to the use of Convexity for me. I don't want to lose myself or you."

"Yourself?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah," Spyro replied, "Whenever I use the powers of Convexity it invades my mind and takes control of it. It is extremely difficult to overcome its influence."

"Spyro I had no idea about any of this," Cynder said, "I think I'm being to understand."

"Unless you have the power of Convexity you can't understand its nature," Spyro said solemnly. Spyro turned to Cynder and asked, "How did you know I was in trouble in the mountains?"

"I felt something inside me that said you were endanger," Cynder slowly said, "I also felt drawn to it."

Spyro closed his eyes at the last part of her response and slowly lowered his head as he turned back to the edge of the cliff. Cynder saw a single tear fall off his face and down to the ground dozens feet below.

"Spyro?" she softly asked.

"Spyro?" she asked a second time.

"You have been given the powers of Convexity," he simply said, "It must have been during the battle with Malefor, when my Convexity energy peaked. It must have thrown off some of the energy and your body must have absorbed some of the energy." He shook his head.

Cynder turned Spyro around and asked, "What? Why are you sorry?"

"This is no gift this power, but a curse and now I have given it to you," Spyro said, "I don't deserve any of the kindness or friendship you have showed me."

"Don't talk like that Spyro," Cynder sharply said, "I will show kindness and friendship whether you like it or not, but I'll tell you why. Because you have always been there for me and I will return the favor to my best friend."

"Thank you," Spyro said, "I wouldn't tell anyone else about your Convexity encounter. You have no idea who is with or is the Dark Master at this time."

"Ok," Cynder said, "Do you want to leave or stay?"

"I think I'll stay and make sure you and Cephas don't do anything," Spyro replied with a smile.

Cynder gave him a shove and walked back to the cave saying, "You wish we were."

They entered the cave and Cephas was putting some stuff away. They all sat down and began to chat. Spyro didn't speak much unless he was asked something because he seemed distracted with a dark presence around the cave. It felt oddly familiar to him. He had dismissed the feelings as jealousy until he noticed a book on the ground.

He made sure that Cephas or Cynder weren't looking and he slid the book under his chair and hid it behind his feet.

Cephas offered to them a drink. Cynder accepted, but Spyro refused and said that he was going to leave. Cephas said went to get Cynder her drink and Spyro quickly picked up the book with his tail and wrapped it inside his wing and left.

Flame and Ember were back at the cave when Spyro arrived. They greeted him and Spyro greeted them back. He immediately sat down and looked through the book.

"What do you have there?" asked Flame.

"A book from Cephas' place," answered Spyro.

"What does it say?" Ember asked.

"I'm about to find out," Spyro replied.


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Knowledge

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Leads up to the last chapter. Thanks to those you have reviewed, fav, ect. R&R.**

Chapter 6: Dark Knowledge

Spyro carefully read the book. Flame and Ember came over and sat next to him reading the book as well. Spyro recognized the writing and remembered where he saw it. In the Celestial Caves with the Chronicler. The book told the tale of Malefor and after that it had more writing. The writing described plans for the take over of the Realms. The weird part was that it skipped from records of how well the conquest was going to a new entry that said,

"I'm back with a new different definition of vengeance. Vengeance now means for me the death of Spyro and Cynder. It still escapes me on how they were able to defeat my armies and even more so…how they defeat me. Of all the creatures in the Realms I was defeated by the most unlikely creatures. Two dragons hardly old enough to join the city guard of my birthplace. Nevertheless I will not make the mistakes again. I have created the name of Cephas to disguise myself. I have devised a plan that will be something the dragons will never expect. I'm going to use Cynder to get Spyro. I have learned that he has feelings for her and the way to deal the most pain to him is to steal the one he loves. Hopefully he will be unable to take the pain and will do something foolish enough to cause him major damage. I'll be there to crush what is left of that broken whelping and then the same will happen to Cynder after her love is dead."

After the pages of journaling there were several blank pages and after that there were strange sayings. Spyro read through several and dropped the book.

Flame and Ember looked at him and asked, "You ok Spyro?"

"It's him," Spyro replied.

"Who?" asked Flame.

"The Dark Master," Spyro responded, "Cephas is the Dark Master."

"What did the writing say?" asked Ember.

"Dark magic," Spyro said.

"What are you going to do?" Flame asked him.

"Study this book so I know how to counter him when I fight him," Spyro replied.

"Isn't it dangerous though learning dark magic?" asked Ember.

"Yes, but it's for the safety of the Realms and especially for Cynder's safety," Spyro argued.

"It's about time you started to act like you cared for her," Flame said jokingly.

Spyro glared at him and began to read the book. Flame and Ember left him alone so he could concentrate better. They decided to head out somewhere to talk.

When they exited the cave Flame whispered, "Boy he is really switched personalities."

"Yeah," Ember agreed, "He went from laid back to aggressive in two days."

"I think he is losing it," Flame said.

"No," Ember replied, "He just cares about Cynder more than we thought he did and now that she is endanger he is trying to protect her.

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens to him," Flame added.

Two hours had passed and Spyro had finished reading through the book. He memorized every spell and ability in the book and went deep into the mountains to practice them. He knew he could defeat the Dark Master at his current state, but he wanted to make the Dark Master pay dearly for what he did to Cynder and him.

He landed began the first spell. He had no idea what these were supposed to do though. The first spell failed and Spyro moved down the list of spells. It took him three hours to go through all of them. The spells varied from reforming objects, twisted ways of destroying things or people, control the minds of others, to harnessing the powers of anything around you.

Spyro left as he felt uncomfortable with the place. It was the same place where he unleashed his rage the day before.

He arrived back at the cave and Flame and Ember where there. They greeted him and he gave a half hearted greeting to them. He walked straight to the study and pulled several books. Flame and Ember came back to see what he was doing.

Flame worked up the courage to ask, "What are you looking for Spyro?"

Spyro continued to search through the small study and said, "A book the Chronicler gave me."

"What was it called?" asked Ember.

"Convexity," Spyro answered.

"Why do you need that book?" Ember questioned.

"To make sure the Dark Master doesn't survive our next encounter," Spyro responded. He found the book and sat down to read it carefully.

Flame and Ember left again, leaving Spyro to himself.

Cephas was in his cave searching for his book that Spyro had taken.

"Damn it," he cursed, "Where is that book?"

He continued searching through the cave until a thought entered his mind. If Spyro or Cynder read the book he would be in trouble and forced to leave as soon as possible. His only other option was to kill Spyro, eliminating his only threat.

That night Spyro was walking along the beach of a sea that was only a few miles away from the village. He had always liked the beach. It helped him relax and think about things. Usually it helped, but not this night, this night he was planning how to kill Cephas in the slowest, most painful way there was.

He continued walking and came to a part of the beach where there were many boulders scattered in a small area. Spyro ignored them as he walked by until he heard someone.

"So you have found out my truth have you?" Cephas said stepping out from the shadow of a boulder.

"You," Spyro spat, "I swear you are going to die here. You will wish that you never saw Cynder."

"Why? You think she actually loves you?" Cephas replied with a laugh, "She finds you pitiful. She knows that you like her, but the fact that you can't ask her out told her that you are nothing."

Spyro's temper flared. Exactly what Cephas wanted, if he and Spyro were going to fight with their rage and hate, Cephas knew he would surely beat Spyro.

Spyro roared, "Enough! I'm willing to ask her now."

"Though it is too late," Cephas remarked.

Cephas dove forward, tackling Spyro. They both rolled to the ground and Cephas smashed his head into Spyro's, dazing him for a moment. Cephas got up and walked back a few feet as Spyro began to recover. Cephas suddenly turned around and fired a large bolt of lightning at Spyro, which struck him on square on the chest.

Spyro felt the thousands of volts rush through his body. His legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Cephas came over and swung his tail at him, the spiked blade on his tail cut deep into Spyro's chest. Then Cephas stepped on Spyro's chest with a foot and swung his claws at his face. The three claws cut down the left side of his face, leaving three long and deep cuts that started at the base of his left horn and ended about and inch from Spyro's mouth. Spyro roared in pain and grabbed Cephas' hand with his mouth and bit down as hard as he could. Cephas punched Spyro in face with his free hand, but it did no good, Spyro held firm. Cephas then drove his tail spike into Spyro's shoulder and Spyro roared with pain, releasing Cephas' hand.

Cephas back away and checked his wound. Spyro slowly got up and grew an icicle on the ground next to him. He used his ice powers to rip it from the ground, aimed it at Cephas' chest and shot it forward. The icicle flew forward at an incredible speed. The icicle stopped once it landed in Cephas' front left leg. Cephas roared and looked down at the source of his pain. A large foot long icicle had pierced his foreleg. It caused him a lot of pain and was numbing the skin around the wound.

Cephas glared at Spyro and ripped the ice spike from his leg and broke it in his hand. Cephas stomped a foot on the ground and a dozen medium sized rocks shot up into the air, but then were stopped. They simply floated there. Cephas shot his good foreleg forward and the rocks flew towards Spyro. Spyro fired an Earth shot as the rocks neared him. Cephas knew fighting with elements wasn't going to do a thing so he charged forward.

Spyro saw Cephas charge forward and prepared to counter. Cephas was three feet away and Spyro jumped into the air, landed behind Cephas, and grabbed his tail. Spyro swung him around and threw him into a large boulder.

Cephas' body hit, breaking off small chunks of rock and sent up a shower of dust. Cephas quickly got up and charged out of the dust cloud into Spyro. Spyro felt one of Cephas' horns enter his lower chest and was thrown backwards about ten feet.

Spyro got up and saw that the sand under him was soaked with blood. He looked at his chest and saw a large hole with blood running down the rest of his chest from the wound. Spyro fell over feeling light headed. Cephas was approaching him and had a dark smile on his face.

"That should kill you in a short time," Cephas said, "I'll let you wonder what you should have done differently in life. Goodbye Spyro."

Cephas took off and flew back towards to the village, leaving Spyro to die at the place he used to relax.

"I guess this will be the last place I will be able to relax," Spyro said softly, "My life will relax into death."

**The last chapter should be up next week. I have to see how busy I am though, but I will try. Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7: How Much?

9

Here's the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank the large amount of readers that reviewed this story and helped make this story my most popular so far. I guess this test actually worked since I was just seeing how well I did with writing a romance-based story. And because I did so well I have come up with ideas to make this into a trilogy. I have the outlines already worked up and I have started the next story, The Legend of Spyro How Much Will I Do? Enjoy and I will try to get the next story up soon. Also check out my new story Eternal Love. Thanks. R&R please.Chapter 7: How Much?

Spyro had been at the beach for over two hours, still bleeding. He wondered if anyone would come and search for him or would they just assume that he went crazy again and started to destroy stuff. He could think of one person who would be searching for him though, Cynder. He actually hope that she never find him. He didn't want Cynder to see his dead body on the beach. It would crush her heart and he couldn't do that to her. He did want to see her one more time, but if she came before he died it would probably cause more pain to her if he died in front of her. He stopped thinking and just waited for death to take him.

Cephas landed in front of his cave content with what he had done. Cynder was waiting there for him.

"Where have you been?" Cynder asked.

"I was walking around and I ran into some trouble," Cephas replied.

"What kind of trouble?" Cynder questioned.

"Monkey problems," Cephas said, "I ran into a group of four apes of Malefor's army. They attacked me and I killed them. I managed to escape with a few wounds."

"You need to get to a healer," Cynder said as she saw the wounds.

"No, it's ok," Cephas replied.

"Let's at least wrap them up," Cynder suggested.

"Ok," Cephas sighed.

They went into his cave and quickly wrapped up his wounds and left to go for a walk.

Spyro couldn't help thinking of Cynder.

"How much do you love her Spyro?" he asked himself, "Are you willing to just lay here and give up while the Dark Master is hanging around with Cynder?"

He closed his eyes and tried to move, but it was painful to do so.

"Come on Spyro," his mind told him, "This is your test to prove how much you love her. Do something, do anything."

Spyro thought hard and came up with one thing. His closed his eyes and tapped into the powers of Convexity within him and unleashed it into a beam. The beam of Convexity raced into the air and continuously flowed from Spyro's body. He only hoped that Cynder would see it.

Cynder and Cephas were walking through the village when the night sky was illuminated with a purple tint. They both turned towards the source of the light and saw a beam of purple energy, piercing through the growing storm clouds.

Cynder took off with Cephas following close behind. Cephas knew this was some last pitiful attempt to talk to Cynder before he died. At least he would enjoy watching him die.

Cynder's speed increased, as she knew what this possibly could be.

"Spyro hold on," Cynder thought, "I coming to help you."

Spyro continued to unleash the power of Convexity though it was draining him of his energy. He stopped the flow and thought that that was it. The dark clouds above began to pour rain onto the land. He did as much as he could and now he will be lost forever. The beam flickered as Spyro stopped the flow of energy and died away.

Cynder was nearing the beach as the beam flickered and died.

"No, no, no, no!" Cynder screamed over the storm, "No Spyro hold on!"

She dived towards the area where the beam came from and quickly landed. She looked around the boulders and finally came upon a bloody heap that was the great Spyro the purple dragon.

She rushed over and sat down next to him and asked, "Spyro?"

Spyro's eyes opened and he saw Cynder.

"Cynder," Spyro said with a dry voice, "I knew you would come."

"What happen to you?" asked Cynder.

"I was attacked by the Dark Master," he replied.

"I thought he was gone," Cynder quickly answered.

Spyro began to breath more erratically and unsteady and Spyro shook his head to answer.

"Spyro, hold on. We'll get you to the healers," Cynder said as he edged closer to death.

Spyro shook his head again and his breathing continued to worsen as he pointed to Cephas and whispered, "…dark…" which was barley audible over the sound of the rain.

His message was incomplete as he struggled for air and eyes closed. Cynder shook Spyro and yelled his name. She was unsure what completely happen.

"Why did he point to Cephas and say dark?" she pondered," I'll figure it out later. I need to help him."

She picked him up and took off to the healers with Cephas slowly following with disappointment.

The healer was working on Spyro with Cynder and Cephas waiting next to him. Cynder was in tears as she watched the one she loved lay on the floor still bleeding and ripped apart like a dead animal.

The healer stood up and walked behind the two waiting dragons to get some potions and herbs.

Cynder reached out and grabbed Spyro's hand. She held it hoping that it would give him strength to come back.

The old female healer came back with the necessary items and continued her work. After five minutes of applying the items, she left again. As she was about to leave the room she told them that she would have to get her mate to finish since this was beyond her skills.

A moment later she came back with a large dragon with a pouch at his side with various items for healing. He stopped as soon as came in.

"The purple dragon," he whispered in shock.

"Yes," his mate replied, "He doesn't have long so you must hurry."

He immediately began his work. He asked his mate to get him some sort of strange plant they kept in the desk behind the two sitting dragons. She walked over to the desk and got out the plant and brought it to her mate.

On the way back she noticed that one of Cephas' horns had blood on it. She walked back behind him after delivering the plant and noticed that the large wound in Spyro's chest was caused by a horn and Cephas' horn was a perfect fit.

She went into the desk, grabbing a blue potion and came up behind Cephas, opening the veil. She quickly brought a claw up and pressed it against Cephas' throat. Cephas lifted his head up and breathed in deeply out of instinct and noticed a strange smell. His eyes then saw below his nose an open veil and his faded away and passed out.

Cynder moved away from the healer and was scared.

"Nothing to worry about young dragon," the female healer said, "I'm not going to do a thing to you."

"Why did you do that?" Cynder questioned.

"Because your friend here was the reason the purple dragon is nearly dead," she replied.

"What?" Cynder asked.

"I saw blood on his horn and I realized that the wound on the purple dragon's chest was caused by a horn and your friend's matched to the size perfectly," she explained.

It then hit Cynder like a train. All the little things began to add up. Cephas must have attacked Spyro, which is why he was hurt. Then she realized what Spyro had meant.

"Cephas is the Dark Master," she thought, "That is why he pointed to him and said dark."

Cynder now felt horrible for all of this. She nearly caused the death of the dragon she loved and the return of Malefor who would enslave the Dragon Realms like he did thousands of years ago.

The female healer took Cephas away and Cynder sat next to Spyro and held his hand again. The male healer was nearly done and checked him over to make sure he didn't miss anything. He wrapped Spyro's chest up and then left telling Cynder that he could do no more and only time would tell if he would make it through this.

Flame and Ember were at the temple telling the Guardians what they had learned about Cephas. At that time the female healer came into the temple dragging Cephas behind her, unconscious.

"Is this the dragon you two are talking about?" asked Ignitus.

"Yes," Ember said, "That's Cephas."

The healer said, "He tried to kill the purple dragon."

"What?" everyone present asked in disbelieve.

"He is being treated at this moment, but I'm not letting anyone else see him," she ordered.

"Who is there?" asked Flame.

"A black dragoness with a strange crest on her forehead," the healer described.

"Cynder," Ignitus said, "It is probably best if she was there with him. Thank you. We'll make sure to deal with him."

"You are welcome," The healer said bowing her head, "He should wake up tomorrow morning."

The sun was beginning to rise and Cynder was still waiting by Spyro's side. She had partially regained control of her emotions, but she couldn't help crying, especially seeing the scar that was on his left side of his face. A painfully reminder that he will always carry. The injury seemed to change his appearance. She remembered the innocent and happy face of Spyro during the adventures and the times a few months before. Now though it became the opposite. The wound gave him a look that he had a rough life full of battles and fights and it seemed to make him look sad or depressed. She could only hope that he would forgive him for this.

She was growing tired from her vigil. She had stayed up through out the night encase Spyro stirred. Her patience paid off because Spyro had opened his eyes and coughed.

Cynder waited until he caught his breath and asked, "Spyro?"

He turned his head towards Cynder and asked, "Yes?"

"Oh thank God you are alive," she leaned over him and gave him a light hug, careful not to irritate his injuries.

"Cynder can you help me sit up?" Spyro asked.

"Sure," she said as she helped him sit against the wall behind him.

"I have to tell you two things," Spyro spoke with a serious tone.

"Ok," Cynder said.

"Ok first Cephas is the Dark Master, he attacked me and left me to die," Spyro started.

Cynder interrupted saying, "I know I found out last night."

"Second I was wondering…how much…for your…love?" Spyro asked.

"Nothing," Cynder replied.

"What?" Spyro asked, "Are you saying no?"

"No," Cynder quickly said.

"Then what are you saying…" Spyro asked, but was cut off when Cynder put a finger to his lips and gave him a kiss.

They broke and she said, "It isn't for sale since you always had my love, but someone came in before for a time. We were never dating we were just hanging out. I did it so you might work up some courage for when I ditched him."

"Oh…"Spyro said thinking over what she said, "Thank you for waiting."

"It was well worth it," she smiled and threw her arms around Spyro and Spyro hugged her back. He ignored the cries of pain his body was sending and enjoyed having Cynder so close.

"Oh Spyro, I love you," Cynder said with a happy tone, "I can't tell you how long I have waited to hear you say that."

"How long?" Spyro asked a little out of breath due to the lengthy embrace that was still occurring.

"Ever since the Night of Eternal Darkness," Cynder replied.

"Oh, I should have told you sooner," Spyro said, "That is around the same time when I fully understood the feelings I had for you. I wish I was able to ask you sooner."

"Yeah," Cynder replied, "I noticed that you were having a hard time and that was when I knew for sure that you liked me."

"Yeah," Spyro said, "And now here we are. Together finally and you are nearly killing me."

"What?" Cynder asked.

"I can't breath well and this hug is making it harder," Spyro explained reaching the end of the supply of air in his lungs.

"Oh I'm sorry," Cynder said as she pulled back.

"It's ok," Spyro reassured her, "If it wasn't for this nice hole in my chest I would enjoy the hug more."

"I'm sorry though Spyro for all of this," Cynder said as some tears rolled down her face, "I have caused you so much pain."

Spyro moved closer to her and pulled her into a loving embrace, growling slightly from the sudden pain of the motions, but was able to say, "It's ok Cynder. If it wasn't for this I may not have worked up the courage to tell you for a long time."

Spyro held her as she cried, stroking the back of her head and neck, which seemed to calm her down.

Cynder regained control as she helped Spyro up and escorted him back to the cave.

Cephas woke up and was chained to a wall in a room with two small slits that acted as windows. Light poured into the room from these slits. He had get out of here if he was to live so he discarded the form he was in at the moment and reclaimed the shape of his former self. The chains that held him weren't long enough to contain the Dark Master's form and broke.

"It's about time I got out of that pitiful form," Malefor said, "I the Dark Master can't be held prisoner by the weak!"

He destroyed one of the walls and exited the temple, looking for Spyro and Cynder.

Flame and Ember flew back to their cave as fast as they could to see if Spyro was back yet. They landed and ran inside and found Spyro and Cynder sleeping in each other's arms.

"I guess he finally told her," Ember whispered.

"Yeah looks like it," Flame agreed.

"Maybe we should go out for a little bit and give them some time alone," Ember suggested.

Flame nodded and they left.

About ten minutes later Cynder woke up and looked at Spyro's wounds. She didn't need to unwrap anything because Spyro took them off since he stopped bleeding. She was surprised that he wasn't in a lot of pain since his wounds looked horrible.

Spyro woke up an hour later and smiled at Cynder, giving her a kiss. They decided to take a walk and Spyro suggest that they should walk on the beach since he enjoyed it there.

They walked to the beach instead of flying because Cynder was unsure if Spyro would be able to fly without being able to get the amount of air needed into his lungs. They had a great conversation about the adventures they had several years ago. Cynder had asked him how he used Convexity and Spyro told her the secret to tapping into its power.

They were half way to the shoreline when a large black dragon landed in front of them. They backed up and it was none other than the Dark Master. He wasn't as large as he was two years ago, but was still an impressive fourteen feet tall.

"I see that the purple pest survived," the Dark Master said, "It's a shame that you won't have a chance to recover."

"I'm going to kill you this time Malefor," Spyro growled, "You can't escape death forever."

"That's what you think," the Dark Master replied.

Spyro turned a looked at Cynder saying, "Cynder, I want you to leave."

"No," Cynder said, "I'm not leaving you ever again."

"Cynder," Spyro said.

She gave him a kiss to stop him and said, "Spyro I don't care. I'm staying with you."

"Ok," Spyro replied.

Spyro reached into Convexity hoping to kill Malefor before he could harm Cynder. His eyes glowed purple and was about to unleash it on the Dark Master when he noticed something unusual.

He looked at Cynder and her eyes were glowing purple as well. Spyro nodded to Cynder and she nodded back and they both unleashed the fury of Convexity on the Dark Master. The one being who had caused them so much pain and fear in life.

An explosion of the purple energy came from both of them and seven dragons made of Convexity energy followed and they flew towards the Dark Master and exploded when they hit him.

A great roar sounded, but slowly faded and the first purple dragon there ever was, was no more. Malefor the Dark Master who had eluded death for thousands of years finally found it.

Spyro and Cynder returned to normal and Spyro asked, "How did you use Convexity?"

"Well I did what you said and remember my body absorbed some of the Convexity energy two years ago," Cynder explained, "And I heard what you said to me."

"What?" asked Spyro.

"When you thought I was unconscious you said that you loved me," Cynder said with a smile and began to laugh.

Spyro simply shook his head with a smile and said, "Come on let's get to the beach before the sunsets."

The two reached the shoreline a short time before the sun was setting so they went up on a cliff that was nearby and watched the sunset from there.

The sun slowly sunk in the sky and painting the sky with beautiful shades of red, pink, orange, yellow, and purple.

Spyro and Cynder loved it and Spyro was wondering if Cynder wanted to move into his cave. She said she would love to and they shared a kiss just as the sun disappeared from view and that ended the first of many days of their love.

End of _The Legend of Spyro How Much For Your Love?_

Next _The Legend of Spyro How Much Will I Do?_

Finished: The early mourning hours of Sunday the 26 of July of 2008.


End file.
